Fifty Worst (and Best) Books of the Century (ISI)
About the List The Intercollegiate Studies Institute (ISI) published in its Intercollegiate Review publication for Fall 1999 an annotated list of the fifty worst and fifty best books of the 20th century according to the standards of the institute. List 50 Worst #''Coming of Age in Samoa'' by Margaret Mead #''Soviet Communism: A New Civilization?'' by Beatrice & Sidney Webb #''Sexual Behavior in the Human Male'' by Alfred Kinsey, et.al. #''One-Dimensional Man'' by Herbert Marcuse #''Democracy and Education'' by John Dewey #''The Authoritarian Personality'' by Theodor W. Adorno, et.al. #''An Economic Interpretation of the Constitution of the United States'' by Charles Beard #''Black Athena by Martin Bernal #''Our Bodies, Our Selves by Boston Women's Health Book Collective #''After the Cataclysm'' by Noam Chomsky & Edward S. Herman #''Soul on Ice by Eldridge Cleaver #''The Population Bomb ''by Paul Ehrlich #''The Secular City by Harvey Cox #''The Promise of American Life by Herbert Croly #''Studies in the Psychology of Sex ''by Havelock Ellis #''Doing What Comes Naturally by Stanley Fish #''The Affluent Society'' by John Kenneth Galbraith #''The Enlightenment: An Interpretation'' by Peter Gay #''Scoundrel Time'' by Lillian Hellman #''Recollections of a Life'' by Alger Hiss #''The Doors of Perception by Aldous Huxley #''The International Style by Philip Johnson & Henry Russell Hitchcock #''Profiles in Courage'' by John F. Kennedy #''The General Theory of Employment, Interest, and Money'' by John Maynard Keynes #''The Politics of Ecstacy'' by Timothy Leary #''Armies of the Night'' by Norman Mailer #''Only Words'' by Catharine MacKinnon #''The Gnostic Gospels by Elaine Pagels #''The New Basis of Civilization by Simon N. Patten #''The Pentagon Papers as Published by the New York Times, Based on Investigative Reporting by Neil Sheehan'' #''The Open Society and Its Enemies'' by Karl Popper #''Christianity and the Social Crisis'' by Walter Rauschenbusch #''A Theory of Justice by John Rawls #''Ten Days that Shook the World ''by John Reed #''The Greening of America ''by Charles Reich #''The Function of the Orgasm by Wilhelm Reich #''On Becoming a Person'' by Carl Rogers #''Philosophy and the Mirror of Nature'' by Richard Rorty #''Do It!'' by Jerry Rubin #''Why I Am Not a Christian by Bertrand Russell #''Woman and the New Race by Margaret Sanger #''The Fate of the Earth'' by Jonathan Schell #''The Age of Jackson'' by Arthur Schlesinger, Jr. #''Beyond Freedom and Dignity'' by B.F. Skinner #''Against Interpretation'' by Susan Sontag #''The Making of the English Working Class'' by E.P. Thompson #''The Courage to Be'' by Paul Tillich #''The Open Conspiracy by H.G. Wells #''The New Freedom by Woodrow Wilson #''The Autobiography of Malcom X'' by Malcom X (with the assistance of Alex Haley) 50 Best #''The Education of Henry Adams by Henry Adams #''The Abolition of Man by C.S. Lewis #''Witness by Whittaker Chambers #''Selected Essays, 1917-1932 by T.S. Eliot #''A Study of History'' by Arnold Toynbee #''The Origins of Totalitarianism'' by Hannah Arendt #''Teacher in America'' by Jacques Barzun #''Samuel Johnson'' by Walter Jackson Bate #''Understanding Poetry'' by Cleanth Brooks & Robert Penn Warren #''The Whig Interpretation of History'' by Herbert Butterfield #''Orthodoxy'' by G.K. Chesterton #''The Second World War'' by Winston Churchill #''A History of Philosophy'' by Frederick Copleston, S.J. #''Religion and the Rise of Western Culture'' by Christopher Dawson #''The Stripping of the Altars'' by Eamon Duffy #''The Civil War: A Narrative'' by Shelby Foote #''R.E. Lee'' by Douglas Southall Freeman #''Capitalism and Freedom'' by Milton Friedman #''Roll, Jordan, Roll'' by Eugene Genovese #''The Constitution of Liberty'' by Frederick von Hayek #''Protestant, Catholic, Jew'' by Will Herberg #''The Death and Life of Great American Cities'' by Jane Jacobs #''Modern Times'' by Paul Johnson #''The Face of Battle'' by James Keegan #''The Conservative Mind'' by Russell Kirk #''The Great Chain of Being'' by Arthur Lovejoy #''After Virtue'' by Alasdar MacIntyre #''Jefferson and His Time'' by Dumas Malone #''Prejudices'' by H.L. Mencken #''The Seven-Storey Mountain'' by Thomas Merton #''The Nature and Destiny of Man'' by Reinhold Niebuhr #''The Quest for Community'' by Robert Nisbet #''The Habit of Being'' by Flannery O'Connor #''Homage to Catalonia'' by George Orwell #''Lost in the Cosmos'' by Walker Percy #''The Making of the Atomic Bomb'' by Richard Rhodes #''The Triumph of the Therapeutic'' by Philip Rieff #''Persons and Places: Fragments of Autobiography'' by George Santayana #''Capitalism, Socialism, and Democracy'' by Joseph Schumpeter #''Natural Right and History'' by Leo Strauss #''The Elements of Style'' by William Sturnk & E.B. White #''The Liberal Imagination'' by Lionel Trilling #''The Frontier in American History'' by Frederick Jackson Turner #''The New Science of Politics'' by Eric Voegelin #''Up From Slavery'' by Booker T. Washington #''The Double Helix'' by James D. Watson #''Patriotic Gore'' by Edmund Wilson #''Philosophical Investigations'' by Ludwig Wittgenstein #''The Right Stuff'' by Tom Wolfe #''The Autobiography of Malcolm X'' by Malcom X (with the assistance of Alex Haley) Source "The Fifty Worst (and Best) Books of the Century" The Intercollegiate Review (Fall 1999). PDF Category:Reading Lists